Honor & Loss
by ramakrya1
Summary: Paton has to find the lost heir to the other main pure blood family in Japan, and go agents others that wish to see her death. And what dose Hermione has to do with anything? You will just have to wait and see. Please review…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moving back to England

As Paton looked out into the night sky wondering what her aunty, uncle, and cousin had been doing for the last eleven years… and pondered on if they would even recognize her. This was the first time for a long time she stopped to think about them, but as her mind drifted, she stopped to remember what was most important at the time. She looked at the clock, saw that her time was running out. "_Bloody fucking hell... Why didn't I watch the damn clock closer?"_ she thought. As she turned away from the window, she saw her reflection in the full-length mirror.

She does not think of herself beautiful, though everyone around her did. She had long, platinum blonde hair hung below the waist in a single beautiful braid, and eyes were the bright silver color of moonlight. Her body shape was the most athletic of most the women in her dojo. The shape was not that of fifteen years old, but of a young woman in her twenties. She has more shape to her body then any of the girls at Hogwarts.

"_Oh well_," she thought, "_that doesn't matter much anyways; I have to get back to packing my stuff_." She had been packing for the last ten days. Getting all of the things, she would need to have back at England. However, not all of her time had been-spent packing. She spent some time with friends from school. Now had about one hour until she had to be at the airport, she needed to hustle. She checked over all of her stuff making sure she had everything she needed, so she would not have to buy anything from a store.

After done looking over all of her things, she went to her shrine to pray. When she walked into the shrine, her brother came over to her.

"Have you got everything packed?"

"Not at the moment. I have about three things I still need to pack; but I have all the things I will need while I am in England, other than things I am missing. These I'll have to buy when I get to the airport."

"I worry about you being so far way."

"You don't have to worry. I do have family in England that will likely want me to stay with them when I get there. All I have to do is speak with my cousin and everything will be okay."

"To whom are you referring?"

"My aunty and uncle, and family..."

"And who are they?"

"Lucius Malfoy, my uncle and his wife Narcissa Malfoy, my aunty then there is my cousin Draco Malfoy, their son."

"How are you related to them?"

"My mother was Lucius Malfoy, younger sister."

"Oh… so when are you going to talk to your cousin? I've been looking forward to meeting him."

"When I am settled into the new school you already know that will take me, at the very least, seven months."

"Yeah, I know… so do you have any plans for when you get back to England?"

"I don't plan on doing anything, but you never know."

"Okay… well I need to go make sure the students are not getting into things that are off limits… oh, I'll stop in to check on you if I find anything you might need, that may have been left behind."

"That'd be fine… I need to pray before I leave."

After her brother left, she went to the middle of the room, knelt down, and prayed that she would have a safe trip on back to England. (The only reason she was flying the muggle way, is that she could not stand the feelings of Floo powder and Portkeys.) She also prayed that she would be able to think of a way to speak to her cousin, Draco Malfoy. After she got back from the shrine, she went up to her room and looked at what was still to pack.

Paton was almost ready to leave when she got a call from one of her good friends from school.

"Hi Pat."

"What's up, Sileena?"

"I just want to know, when you will be coming back."

"I don't know when… I will let you know soon as I have figured that out. I need to leave now." She said and hung up the phone, as she was about to walk out the door.

"Paton… are, you sure you want to go back to England now? Could you just wait, until you finish your schooling?" Her adopted mother said

"No, I've made up my mind. Will you just stop it? God, if it is not you then it is one of my friends that will delay me. Now if you don't mind I will be leaving now." Paton said as she hung up the phone before she ran out the door.

"_When will they ever understand, that when I make up my mind, nothing can change it?" _she thought to herself.

As she walked into the airport, she decided to get the things that she would need in England. Whereas, she could keep to the normal routine all Sensei Mages had to do early in the morning and before they go to bed. After she got all of the items she required, she started walk to terminal 270 B, so she could board the plane.

As Paton arrived at the terminal, she was going to go on. Then she noticed that she had to wait a good hour until she could board the plane. _"Shit, can my life get any God damn bloody fucking worse?"_ she asked herself, then went outside and stared into the dark midnight blue sky.

As she waited until she could board the plane, she started to think about all the things, she has been able to do here in Japan. She did not think much about the family that she had not seen in a long time, but now she thought about them.

Most of the time she did not care if they knew she was still alive or not, now that she was going back to England, she may come face to face with her cousin, at the new school she would be going to. Was that then, one of the main reasons she chose to go to this new school? Was it one of the reasons why she wanted to go back, to attend the same school as her cousin? The only thing that bothered her was where she would end up staying until school started. That would be one thing she would do first, was find a place to stay.

"All passengers for Flight 270 is now boarding," said a voice over the intercom.

"_Well, it's about fucking bloody time too!"_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her bags and bored the plane. As she got into the plane, she noticed that one male passenger was watching her every move. Someone watching her, bothered her very much, she hoped that she would not have this problem when she went to her new school, in four days.

Paton watched a video and listened to some music, most of her time on the plane. She did not normally watch videos. However, they were showing it on the main screen. _"God damn... it, I fucking hate having to watch what the other passengers want too and the movie is one I have already seen. God, this is stupid... it's a good thing that I brought my CD player with me,"_ she thought with pure hate.

There was also that strange person sitting right behind her. He seemed to be ignoring all the other passengers. For some reason she knew he was paying more attention to her than anyone was, he was the same one that had been watching her when she had boarded the plane.

After landing in England, she wondered around for some time. Then found the Leaky Cauldron. After she paid for her room and was unpacking, she noticed that she had left her favorite Katana back in Japan. _"Damn, why the hell didn't I make sure I grabbed it on my way out_?_"_ she thought.

Once she had everything finished, she finally decided to think of her family here in England. Most of the Wizards and Witches that she has spoken too have said that they are the cruelest pureblood family. That was something that she would have to look into, because all she could remember of them was that they never took shit from any one. _"Oh god how I've missed them... I do hope that I will get settled into the school sooner than what I told my brother,"_ she thought, before going to bed for the night.

The next morning she went to Diagon Alley to look around and see if anything had changed. To no surprise, nothing had since the last time she had been here with her uncle… She had to hide a few times, her uncle and cousin were there, and she was not ready to let them know that she was there. It had been good to see them even if she did not let them see her.

"_God, Draco and I almost look like we could be twins," _she thought, as she looked at him from afar. When she looked up to her uncle, she saw that he had not changed how he looked at all, that he was just as she remembered him. She thought, _"If only I know knew what my aunty looked like… did she look the same or did she look different?"_

Over the next two days, she went to Diagon Alley at least, three times a day so that she could get more familiar with the place, seeing how she would need to go there if there is anything she had to get. She also made sure that she had all of her school supplies. She always got twice the amount that was required in paper and writing materials, so that she would be able to do her own stuff as well as her schoolwork. Because she was leaving for school early in the morning, she got her all own stuff ready to go… this way all she had to do was grab her stuff and leave for the train station.

The next morning was hell for her. Because all the other students would stop, give her a good long look, before they would go on their way. This could also be because she had the hood of her cloak up. But honestly, she really did not care what the damn problem was with her not letting them see what she looked like, they would find out what she looked like when she was good and ready for them to know… and that could be a long while.

When she was on the train about an hour, never once did she pull the hood of her cloak down. Three of the other students had come into the train car she occupied.

"Hi, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger" the only other female in the group said while she stretched out her hand for a custom handshake. "And this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. What might your name be?" pointing to each one as she said their names.

She was not in the best of moods at this very moment, "Hmm… it appears to me that you all are Gryffindors, or am I mistaken?"

"Ya we are… how did you know? You have never seen us before so would not have known that we are Gryffindors. So how did you know?" the red haired boy asked, of whom she knew to be Ron Weasley.

"I can tell just by the way you present yourselves. My name is Miss Swepinde… but I do not think we will be seeing much of each other when we are at school." She replied to the golden trio. _"Oh this should be interesting… speaking with the famous golden trio of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_ She thought, as she looked them all over.

"And why would that be? And why won't you tell us your first name?" Harry Potter asked.

"Because I know that I will not be a Gryffindor… that is why. I will more than likely be a Slytherin. Once I've been sorted. I suppose I could talk with the three of you. Do you have a problem with what house I am will be in? I have no desire to tell you my first name. You will just have to wait until the rest of the students in school find out." She looked the three of them in the eyes seeing if they were going to try lying to her. She hated people that lied to her. More than anything else would not put up with it from these three Gryffindors. That was when she saw Harry move his gazes to the cart door.

"How can you be so sure that you are going to be in the Slytherin House? And that you would not be in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

Paton just rolled her eyes at the stupid question, "Because there are things that I have done that a Gryffindor would never even think of doing, and all the members of my true family here in England have always been in Slytherin." She replied with a smirk.

"How can that be when you are from Japan? Why haven't you pulled the hood of your cloak down?" Ron asked.

"Ha… you are a very simple minded boy. I was born here in England, even if I have lived in Japan for the last eleven years that does not mean that the man and woman that raised me were my real mother and father, they just adopted me when I was a young girl. And to your last question I do not have to, and I will not for the likes of you."

Then the door to the car opened, and four young men walked in. of whom she could tell were Slytherins.

"Why are you wasting your breath on these Gryffindors, when you could be hanging out with us… seeing as you say that you are going to be in Slytherin House?" one of the four boy's said.

When Paton looked over to the four new males in the car, she had seen it was her cousin that just spoken. She also saw the way he was looking at Potter with a slight amount of lust and defiant love in his eyes. She then looked over to Potter and saw the same thing in his eyes. She had to stop herself from laughing at the way they were looking at each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the members in the train car… _"Oh this is going to be bloody fucking fun as hell, after I have everything I need, done… I wonder how my dear cousin will react, when I let him know who I am, and for that matter my aunty and uncle as well?"_ she thought with a knowing smirk. She also knew that she had her own things to do first, then she could have fun with this new development that her cousin had with Potter.

With a sigh she knew that the train was about to stop. "Well this has truly been fun but I do believe that the train is about to stop. So I must take my leave." As she said this, she gathered all her things and left the train car, not even a minute after she walked out of the car did the train stop. The seven students she had left still in the train car could not figure out how she would have known that it was time for the train to stop.

After she was off the train, she walked over to the woman she thought to be Professor McGonagall. The woman said, "I do hope that your ride here was a pleasant one Miss Swepinde?"

"It was as pleasant as it could be," she said with a smirk.

"Come with me. The Headmaster is expecting you in his office when we get there." McGonagall said, and then headed to the school.

After the long walk up to the school, Professor McGonagall took her to the Headmasters office. Many of the other students, including the ones she had spoken to on the train gave her an odd look, as she and Professor McGonagall walked by.

When they entered the Headmasters offices, he stood up. "Miss Swepinde's would you please have a seat?" the headmaster said, after she did so he began to speak again, "I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I welcome you here as a new student. However, I also have the understanding that you have a different set of rules that you have to follow."

"Yes I do Headmaster Dumbledore, and I would not mind if you read them right now before I am put into a house." She said as she handed him the rules. "I will tell you right now that I am a Sensei Mage, and have been for the last four years. Therefore, I do suggest that you have the entire Hogwarts Staff read them, and have a copy of the rules I must follow. I also have to wear a different style of clothing as to not bother the symbol of the Sensei Mage that is on my lower back. I do hope that you understand what I am telling you." As she said the last part she pulled down her hood, and both the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall gasped at the sight of her.

"Are you related to Draco Malfoy, Miss Swepinde?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"If I am you will find out when the rest of the school does." She replied, as Headmaster Dumbledore started to read the rules aloud:

Rules/Laws of a Sensei Mage:

Must always have a weapon on their person

Must _**never**_ start a fight

Must try to talk, before resorting to _**violence**_

When blood is drawn _**fight to the death**_, _**except**_ for when in _**training**_ or _**practices**_

The **Secrets** of the Sensei Mage is to stay within the Sensei Mage society. It is death to any that violate this law

**It well is, seen as dishonorable and unforgivable, to attack another Sensei Mage when they are in schooling that has nothing to do with the Sensei Mage's.**

**These are the Rules and Laws of the Sensei Mage, and they must be followed everywhere in the Magical World.**

"Very well, you will be introduced to the rest of the school and sorted. That is, after the new first year students have been sorted. Do you have any problem with this?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I would like you to tell the students my last name only. If you do not mind, I will let all of students in the school know what my first name is. I do not want them to know beforehand." She said.

"Why?" Professor McGonagall asked, "why not tell them now?"

"Because that is the way I want it, and I do not have to give you my reasons for this. When I tell them, you will understand. So do not criticize the way I want things done." She countered at Professor McGonagall with distaste in her mouth.

"You definitely could never be a Gryffindor… you act more like the Slytherins and are just as cold. Ten to one you will no doubt be sorted into their house." Professor McGonagall said.

"Well I think we should be heading down to the great hall. Miss Swepinde you will stand next to the head table until the time comes for you to join you house." Headmaster Dumbledore said, as he moved to the door and opened it.

"As you wish Headmaster Dumbledore…" Paton replied while she put the hood of her cloak back up, and followed him to the great hall, with Professor McGonagall close behind.

When they entered the great hall, all of the students looked up, and watched them make their way to the head table. Many of the students stared at her.

When they had reached the head table, she went to stand off to the right as the Headmaster went to his seat, and Professor McGonagall went to stand in front of the table. Professor McGonagall then started to call the names of all the new first year students.

When the long and very boring sorting was over Professor McGonagall then turned to the Headmaster, then he stood giving his long boring speech, "Now I would like you all to meet the new Fifth year student. She has moved here from Japan. Now she will be, sorted into a house, her name is Miss Swepinde. I hope that you all will treat her with the respect that you do the Professor's, because in Japan she is a Professor in her own right. Miss Swepinde it is your turn to be sorted into a house."

Paton then sat on the stool where all the first year students had. The sorting hat never touched her head before it bellowed "Slytherin"

Paton stood, turned to the Headmaster, bowed to him before she joined the rest of her house. She was sitting down when one of the other Slytherins asked, "Why the hell did you bow to the Headmaster?"

"Because where I come from in Japan, it is a custom to bow to the Headmaster. When attending the school. Do you have a problem with the way I was raised?" she said in a very chilly voice that sent a violent chill down almost everyone's back in the Great Hall.

"Damn, you do not have to be rude to us, when we are on your side." The boy replied.

"Oh but it's so much fun to make others cower. It is what I do best, and I will not change that for just any one. As long as you stay out of my way then there will be no problem for you." She replied in the same manner at the boy. "By the way, if any of you get into my stuff you will not like the consequences. I do not give a second chance."

*****

Then the Headmaster turned to Professor Snape, "I think it would be wise to have Miss Swepinde, in her own room. We do not want any of the other students in your house to get into problems they cannot handle." As he was saying this, he handed Professor Snape a copy of the rules, as well to the rest of the staff. They all would need to know what Miss Swepinde is.

*****

As Professor Snape read the rules, he could now understand why the Headmaster said everything about Miss Swepinde that he did. This new student, which was now in his house, was a Sensei Mage. The only question in his mind was how high Miss Swepinde was in the ranks.

*****

After they had all had their fill of food, they went to their dorm rooms. Well, all except Paton, and other students that had their own rooms.

"_What will tomorrow bring?"_ she thought, as she climbed into her bed for some much-needed sleep.

11


	2. RedBotton

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions._

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest**


End file.
